Never Roses
by Mie-chan
Summary: The Joker
1. Volume One: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the wonderful world of Fushigi Yuugi; I also do not own anything else that appears in this fic that isn't mine.

**Introduction**

This being my third fanfiction, I am well versed in the ways of fanficcery. However, this is my first serious writing, so, if you are just looking for a couple good laughs, turn away now or forever hold you peace. Please do not hesitate to click that little tab at the bottom of the screen that says "GO" (to the right of it, there should be the option "submit review") to give me tips and/or advice, flame me, _constructive_ criticism, or to simply say "nice job." And now, without further ado, I give you the world of "Never Roses."

**Volume One: Prologue**

The heavy clouds pushed down upon the sky until it was not only it was not only touching the peaks of the mightiest mountains, but also the lowest pits of the deepest ravines.

It was on one such day that, unknowingly, beings from above, below, and beyond came and went, never to leave again. Their final resting place was now chosen, and punishments were soon to come.

**Volume One: Joker**


	2. Volume One: Chapter One

**Never Roses: Volume One: Chapter One**

A young man, yet old for his age, looked up at the sky, apprehension written on his face. It was another cold, rainy day he had ahead of him, a cold, rainy, unpleasant day.

He'd retired from any real job he might have had long ago, for, though he was a pleasant man who could focus easily, was calm and rarely lost his temper, he felt he had to "redeem" himself as a monk. So, being what he was, he traveled, attempting to help others as much as he possibly could.

His gaze returned to the stormy sky; there were clouds off in the distance, think, black, looming clouds. They were moving, quickly, too. They'd reach him before long.

It was the end of the season, and already, spring was flushing winter out with all the raucous showers she could muster, creating minor "puddles" the size of small ponds for the wandering monk to step in as she did so.

He sighed. Then the monk prepared to climb up the remaining part of the dormant giant, Mount Reikaku.

...

He'd finally reached the top, about an hour-or-so before it began to rain waterfalls. It went like this: The monk knocked, no answer, knocked, no answer. It took him five tries to get someone to answer, and even when someone opened the door, a young bandit with auburn hair, he had no idea who the monk was and slammed the door in his face. Finally, after waiting in the bone-chilling night, it began to rain and he was no longer just going to stand around and wait to catch a cold.

The young man attempted to open the heavy oak doors. Locked. He raised his hand and, gradually, a red light appeared, surrounding his hand and, gradually, the door. It swung open with a loud "creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak." He walked in briskly, eager to be out of the cold. The door thudded shut behind him.

The young man who had slammed the door in the monk's face earlier stood there, gawking in disbelief. The monk leaned down next to him and said, "Daijobu ka? I hope I didn't frighten you, no da. Would you please get Tasuki for me, na no da?"

The young man stood up, trying to look fierce, but miserably failing because his legs were shaking enough to shake up the whole mountain. "Th-there's no Tasuki here on this mountain," he said, tough act coming more easily now. "And even if there was, s'not like I'd tell ya; you've got no business on this here mountain."

The monk sighed. "Hai yes, no da... I already know that Tasuki's here, na no da... I just want you to find him for me. Eto Let's see... Now, what was his bandit name? Ara Ah! Genrou, na no da! Find Genrou for me please, will you, no da?"

"Th' hell he will," came a new voice.

The monk looked up, blue hair perking up as he sensed his friend's life fource. "Tasuki, na no da!"

"Yup, th' one an' only." He looked over at the younger bandit. "So, what's this I heard 'bout you not lettin' a member a' th' Suzaku no shichiseishi seven seishi of Suzaku through our Reikaku doors, eh, Kame-kun?"

Kame bowed hurriedly, fearing the worst. "I-it was an accident, Gen-sama! I swear!"

Tasuki laughed and patted Kame's head, ruffling the younger bandit's short, stubby auburn hair. "You haven't been here long; it's okay. Then again, why wouldn't you let in a Buddhist monk?" He laughed. "Afraid he's gonna make ya pray?"

"A... a monk?" He looked over at the blue-haired man again, looking more carefully at his garb. "Ara Ah! Gomen nasai Sorry, Monk-san Mr. Monk!"

The monk sweatdropped. "Aheh, call me Chichiri, na no da."

Kame nodded. Then he stood straight up, eyes wide and turned back to Chichiri. "Y-you mean-?!? You're _the_ Chichiri-sama?!?"

"H-hai Y-yes, na no da..." He sweatdropped. "Does this mean that you didn't know that Tasuki-er Generou- is Tasuki?"

Kame blinked his large purple eyes. "N-nani W-what?!? Y-you mean that our leader, who has bad table manners, yells all the time, is easily provoked, gets into brawls all the time, and drinks too much sake, is one a' the Suzaku no shichiseishi?!?

Tasuki sweatdropped. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Two hours later, the cerulean monk was being treated to dinner, along with all of the bandits. Kame was sitting several seats down from him, and Chichiri could hear him telling his friends about his encounter with "one a' them holiest Suzaku no shichiseishi." Tasuki was doubled over laughing until the humblemonk reminded him that he, too, was a member of the Suzaku seishi with the butt of his staff.

Everyone was enjoying themselves that night; the monk sighed contentedly at the sight of peace: Tasuki arguing with some of the more experienced bandits about what food belonged to whom and who would have to take the new bandits through the rounds, a "tour" of the mountain fortress and a talk about what basically went on.

'_Yes,'_ Chichiri thought, _'one could get used to this.'_ He sighed and relaxed further into his chair, a wide smile written on his lips. _'It's so nice and peaceful.'_ He sat up suddenly as one of the bandits accidentally capsized the table in his attempt to make a hurried escape with what was undoubtedly the last of some desired food. Chichiri sweatdropped.

**End Chapter One**

Author Comments:

Well, wasn't that short? Such a wonderful ending to a chapter, do you not think n.n? banned the whole asterisk and the little arrows so n.n is the closest to a happy face I can make! ;.; Which is a sad face. U.U))

Responses to Reviewers:

To Illusions-chan: I'm glad it cought your attention. Yes, it does say "drama," but, if you've read the review submitted by Shinju-chan, all my normal fics are humors... so... umm... yeah. (sweatdrops) Also, there is a certain reader (who I very much applaud) who has read all my fics so far (except this) and all my others are humors, so I was putting that up mainly for her.

To Kitsuna Angelus: Was this soon enough? I've actually had this written for a while now. I've been writing this fic at every possible time (even during class); I just haven't had time to type it up. (sweatdrops) Actually, I've already started writing (by hand) the second chapter, so it should be up soon enough. Anyway, all of the volumes will be contained in this one fic because that's the way it goes. None of the chapters have names because... well... I'm lazy. There. I said it. U.U

To Shinju-chan: Is this long enough? And yes, it's a nice break for me, too. Oh, and by the way, the whole n.n face was created by Shinju-chan. Applaud her. Now. And yes, she knows a little. But I only told her about my characters, bwahaha! She knows nearly nothing else. Nyuk nyuk nyuk. 1

To anybody: If you know how to create a webpage, please help me!!! I want to be able to post all my art on the web!! Also, I want to be able to put my characters from my fanfics on a webpage so that people can see what they look like n.n . I already tried the tutorial on geocities, and it didn't work. The whole thing was 'sposed to take fifteen minutes... and, thirty minutes later, the first step was still loading. -.-

Also, if I ever forget to provide translations or use something incorrectly, feel free to tell me. I might be toolazy to change it (sweatdrops), but it's always good to know. Go ahead; I know Shinju-chan will. -.-


	3. Volume One: Chapter Two

Umm… yeah. I'm back!n.n "(( ))" are author's comments since we can't use asterisks any more… -cries-

On another note, brackets seem to have been banned, so just pretend that they're there for the translations… -.- And the "…" is the little break.

**Volume One: Chapter Two**

It was late that night, as Chichiri lay restless in his bed, that he realized that something was missing. No, not some_thing_, some_one_. But, who? He rolled over on his mattress, trying to find a more comfortable position. Who could possibly be missing? He shook his head, blue hair glittering in the moonlight. Blue. That was it!

He crept slowly out of bed, careful not to disturb Tasuki, who was snoring loudly on the bunk above him. He opened the door quietly, passed through, and slid it shut just as silently. He stood outside his companion's room, trying to remember the layout of the bandit stronghold.

If he was correct, it would be all the way on the other side of the stronghold. He groaned softly, knowing his memory was true and uneager to walk all the way to his destination. He began to walk towards that end of the stronghold, quiet as a cat.

He'd been walking for a while, and, finally, he came upon the room. He slid open the door quietly, hushing its loud creak. The room was empty. Empty to his eyes at least, for what he was looking for was not there. Kouji was missing.

Chichiri then walked back to his room, satisfied. He would ask the bandit leader about it in the morning, but now, he must sleep. The monk curled up on his bed and fell asleep instantly, dreams of moon and light filling his head.

…

But, Chichiri hadn't been the only one up late at night. A pair of red eyes watched him in his sleep.

"It's late; you should sleep," whispered a soft voice. The eyes blinked, then opened, then the watcher left.

…

Chichiri woke up late that day, for the sun was nearly at its zenith. He yawned and stretched and went about his morning business. He had the slightest inkling that he was forgetting something, and, he knew, he was. Ther was something… something missing.

The Tasuki entered the room, peering through the door at Chichiri. "Oi," he said loudly, startling the monk out of his thoughts. "Finally awake, ne? We already ate, but I saved ya sommet' from th' kitchens."

"Arigatou, no da," said the monk wearily, "I'm starving!"

Several minute later, he was enjoying his slightly warm meal. Despite that it was no-longer hot, the monk was enjoying his first real meal in a while with relish. "Oishi Yummy/ Tastes good, no da!" he exclaimed happily.

"Glad ya think so." Tasuki grinned. "S'my own secret recipe! First time cookin' it, tho…" At this, Chichiri's eyes bulged and he spit out his breakfast (luckily, they were outside). "Nah, I'm jus' kiddin'! Kame-kun made it as an apology for lockin' ya out yesterday."

"A-Ara O-oh…" Chichiri said in a strained voice. Then he remembered his question. "Ano Umm… Tasuki?"

"Hai Yes?"

"Last night I went for a walk and… where's Kouji, na no da?"

Just then, Kame yelled over to them. "Ooooooooooi Heeeeeeeeeeeey!! Gen-sama!" he shouted, completely covering what Chichiri had said while blasting the two seishi's ears off. "Wuja come 'ere? Would you come here? ((Bandit language is so much like my native "Texanese."))"

"Eh? I guess I'd better go over… huh. Welp ((Just like what I say… -sweatdrops-)), later, 'Chiri."

Chichiri watched as Tasuki walked over to where Kame was standing. The two talked for a bit, laughed, and walked off in the opposite direction.

Chichiri sighed and said to himself, "I guess I'll just have to ask later, no da…"

"Ask what later?" For a second, Chichiri looked up hopefully, thinking it was Kouji, but, no, it wasn't. Chichiri looked around, but he couldn't see anyone there.

"Ano Umm… where are you? Who are you?"

Then, from behind an old oak, stepped out a girl, roughly Tasuki's age, with her long chocolate brown hair braided behind her. She stared back at Chichiri with her large red eyes, not blinking. "I'm here," she said haughtily, "and my name is Shiahara… Shiahara Shizuka ((last name before first, Japanese style. ;p))."

"Ano Umm, hajimemashite nice to meet you, no da! Chichiri desu I'm Chichiri, na no da!" He smiled at her politely, and, eventually, the corners of her curled up slightly in a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, too."

They stared at each other for a while, then Chichiri looked away and said, "So… ano umm… do you live in the village at the bottom of this mountain?"

"Iie No," she replied, "I don't live… close by." She looked away, embarrassed at her poor response, a slight blush touching her cheeks.

"Would you like to stay here, then, no da? I'd have to ask Tasuki, no da… demo but… I think he'd agree, no da. How about it?"

"H-hai Y-yes… that would be very kind of you… A-arigatou Thank you, Chichiri-san. Ara Oh! Can… do you think my friend could stay, too?"

"Friend? I don't see why not, no da. Where is your friend, no da?"

"Here," spoke a soft voice from behind the old oak. "I-I… I'm here…" The brown-haired girl, Shizuka, went behind the tree and, after a few moments, pulled her friend out with her. She was young, and about a head shorter than her more outgoing friend. She had long light blue hair that was tied in a plat at her back. Her cloths were finer than Shizuka's, but the only sign of wealth was a small necklace at her throat, a silky black band with a minute grey-blue pearl shining prettily. Her soft grey eyes looked away as she blushed shyly. "A-ano U-umm… gomen ne I'm sorry… I… I'm very… shy…"

"Daijobu It's okay, no da," he said, smiling, "and don't worry, no da. I'm sure Tasuki will let you both stay here with us, no da."

…

At that moment, on the other side of the stronghold, Tasuki sneezed.

"What is it, Gen-sama?" asked Kame.

"Eh… must be catching a cold… goddamn weather," he said, whipping his nose with the end of his sleeve, Kame grimacing at the vulgar sight ((just felt like putting that there)). "But… just now, "said Tasuki wearily, "I got a sudden chill…" He shivered.

"Maybe someone's talking about you?"

"Well, who ever it is," he said irritably, "they better not do it anymore!"

…

Later that day, Chichiri was waiting in the bandit leader's room with the two girls.

"A-ano U-umm… gomen ne I'm sorry…" said the blue-haired one, "I-I've been extremely rude… I haven't told you my name…"

"Daijobu It's okay, no da. So… what's your name, no da?"

"Ara Ah… I-I'm Aotsuki," she said, blushing slightly.

---------

**Author Comments**

Yes, it's a short chapter. Yes, it's a bit of a cliff-hanger. Sorry!!!!

Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter!!! I had finals and was doing (almost) nothing but studying!!! Please forgive me!!!

Other stuff: Hmm… okies. "Kame" means "turtle," so he's kinda slow, ne? "Aotsuki" most likely, and I couldn't resist this, means "blue moon." I have no idea what "Shizuka" means, but I like the way it sounds.

So, there are no brackets to indicate translations, but my poor translations are still there! -sweatdrops-

**Answering Reviews**

To Rhapsody-san: Yeah. Good thing it caught your attention, ne? The summary will be back later and will be important! So, five of the six "cards" have been introduced, the sixth is yet to come! Try and guess who is what card; it's fun!n.n

To O.T.-san: Heh! Thanks for your support! Nine reviews already! Heehee! Thanks for the complement! I try to spell well, but my elementary school never taught spelling! -sweatdrops- I used to have to have Shinju-chan (yes, the one reviewing) edit all my chapters (like in Everyday Defects), but I have spell-check and she doesn't. (smiles evily)

To Shinju-chan: Are you proud yet? Because, if you are, then it makes my job a lot easier. (grins) Was this chapter enjoyable? It was fun, yet stressful and hard, to write because it gave me a break from studying for the dreaded finals. (smile smile)

To Kitsuna-san: Heh… this probably wasn't soon enough, huh… (sweatdrops) (I'm not indenting on this, so deal with this.) Tasuki: U-ugg… yet _another_ fangirl. Nakago: At least it's not another fan-guy. Tasuki: (grimaces) Uh… yeah… I guess… Kitsuna: Yuuuuummm…. Tasuki tastes like… ice-cream! (smile smile) ((You _did_ bite him…)) Mie-chan: Uh… this sounds like something Shinju-chan would do… Like that time with the "Tasuki bed-mattress ((read Everyday Defects if you want to find out, because I'mm to lazy to explain!!!))"… (sweatdrops)

To Shadow Scribe-san: Heh. Glad you're amused. I couldn't write angst if I wanted to, and even my drama seems to be taking its own course into the "general/romance" category… (sweatdrops) But there is a lot of drama later on… And it will torture all of you… most likely… Except Shinju-chan because she's all "indifferent" to the pain of people who like her bishies… (sweatdrops)

To Cheeto-san: Soon enough? I just got it all typed up! I've had it written on paper for a while, but typing! Ugg! It's such a bother! It hurts my back! (weeps) But, for my loyal reviewers, I _had_ to do it!! (triumphant hero face)

-The ever-so-late Mie-chan


	4. Volume One: Chapter Three

Okay…. Yay! I'm finally back! So I said finals were holding me back before… now it's that whole thing about trying out for high schools and big projects and state-wide tests. You know what? For some reason wasn't sending me e-mails about my reviews! –shock- So it wasn't until Shinju-chan kindly pointed out that I had fifteen that I realized, "Hey. I think I'd better update!" –sweatdrops- Heh. I'm really very sorry, peoples! –bow bow- I hope that you can forgive me with the installment of this new chapter! (Actually, yesterday I had been debating whether or not I was going to quit Shinju-chan, without even knowing she was, convinced me not to. Thank her if you love Never Roses!)

**Never Roses: Volume One: Chapter Three**

"Aotsuki-san. Hajimemashite Nice to meet you, no da." It was at that moment that someone knocked rather loudly on the door. "Come in?" Chichiri said rather hesitantly. A young man with raven blue hair walked through the door and looked up at the three in the room.

"Ara Ah. Chichiri-san. Sorry to intrude; I'll be going now."

"Wait-" Chichiri began, but it was too late; Kouji had already left.

Shizuka's ruby orbs followed Kouji our the door. "Who was that? You're friend- the one who you're going to ask if we can stay?"

"No, no… That was Kouji, no da. He's the second-in-command. I wonder where Tasuki is…"

…

At that moment, Kouji was wondering the same thing. _'Where's Genrou?'_ He asked himself as he raced down the halls of the bandit fortress. Kouji had something very peculiar, very unusual, to share with his friend, something that needed to be thought out properly in council.

…

"Hmm," Chichiri thought aloud, "I wonder why Kouji was in such a rush, na no da…. I thought he might have at least said hello, no da."

"Thought who'd say h'lo?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tasuki, no da!"

"About time…" Shizuka added in an undertone.

"What was that?" Tasuki asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Who is that, anyway?" Tasuki asked, this time addressing Chichiri. "I thought monks weren't allowed… this." He snickered.

"Baka, no da…" Chichiri said in an undertone. "It's not _that_, no da. They needed a place to stay, so I invited them to stay here, no da."

"What, in my room?"

"No, in the stronghold, no da! They don't live nearby, so they have no place to stay, no da!"

"'They?' You mean you have more than one girlfriend?"

Chichiri sighed. "Neither of them are my girlfriend, no da. We've only just met, no da. And, yes, there are two of them," he said, exasperation etched into his voice.

"Sure." Tasuki looked at him, a glint in his eyes. "That's what you say, but _really_-"

WHAM! Shizuka had taken Chichiri's staff and hit Tasuki hard over the head, defiance and anger etched into every line of her body. "You might as well be polite if we allow ourselves, two lovely young maidens, to grace your horrid presence."

"Why you…."

What Tasuki would have done then, none of them would find out because at that moment, the door opened and Kouji burst through.

"Genrou!"

"Kouji!"

"So, you've finally taken up women?"

WHAM! Tasuki had hit Kouji over the head with his tessen. ((Oo. De ja vu.))

"Just shut up. Anyway, any news from patrol?"

Kouji suddenly turned serious. "Yeah… an' strange news, too. You'll never believe…." He trailed off, looking over his shoulder at the other three occupants of the room. "Tell ya what. Come outside with me an' I'll tell ya. 'Chiri, they can stay if they wanna, s'long as they don't fool about with any o' our bandits. We need 'em thinkin' straight."

Shizuka scowled. "Despicable. All of you. Can't even speak correctly, can you?"

But Kouji wasn't listening; he was out the door, pulling Genrou with him.

"Wait 'till ya hear what I've gotta say," Kouji murmured out of the corner of his mouth. "It's tha strangest thing you've seen these days…."

To Wolfdemon-san: Thank you. I think what I'll do is just stop the translations all together, unless it's something unusual. Also, it feels so weird for me to have to go back to Japanese after so long of no Japanese. Hmm. Also, Texan feels weird because I prefure proper English.

To my most beloved Shinju-chan (love her! –glomps-): I feel clingy today so I'm typing to you as if you were my beloved friend. You're more like my cynical friend, but thank you for not wanting a stressed-out me! –sobs happily- I know it's been so long. I don't even have school work anymore. But. ;.; -sobs- Ihad to sit through six friggin' hours of Red Cross baby-sitting training! D: -insert crysobweep here- Anyway, thanks for the inspiration to start this chapter. The poetry "Speak Out" or whatever thingy last night gave me the inspiration to write the second half. :3

To Cheeto-san: Heheh. Heheh. You'll see. –ebil cackle- In the end it's so… trajic. –sobweep- They end up loosing… their Cheetos! No, seriously, I couldn't think of anything to write right then ((oo. Spiffy.)), so I inserted the first thing that came to my mind… heh… Cheeto….

To Tsuki-san: Yays! You luffles me:3 Texanees. –shivers- Too many people speak that where I live. 'Chiri must be dead by now, neh? D: -crysobs-

And, finally, to all: Yes, I'm sorry for all the wait. You thought I'd abandoned you, neh? Well, I almost did…until I remembered that the story I luffles so is connected to this fic. But, since it has no characters from FY in it, I have to make it part of this fic. It will begin at the end of volume one in this story. It's called "Falling Roses," and oh my do I luffles it. I love you, Chiya! Tosuke, not so much, but, yes, I do! And Zozu, you adorable little freak of a midget, I luffles you to death! You look like that guy who went to my elementary school! Okies… done. You'll learn who they are later…. I'm planning to end volume one of this story in a few chapters…. Then Falling Roses is MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

Oh-so-late-you-must-hate-me-now,

Mie-chan

(Please don't kill me. ;.; )


	5. Volume One: Chapter Four

Yuss:D I'm back! And after only a little more than three (or four? Five!) weeks! I would have updated sooner, but Mum was in Ireland and I was stuck at Dad's for two weeks. I like all my files being kept on the same computer…. So yeah. XD Enjoy!

**Never Roses: Volume One: Chapter Four**

"You'd swear it was impossible…" Kouji whispered to Genrou, "at the very least, improbable. But… there's a _dragon_ on the mountain." He shuddered. "No other word for it, really. It's not huge like the ones in the stories, but it's there, no doubt. Five feet long, scaly, with the largest wingspan I've seen. It ain't as big as the stories people tell, but it's big and I bet ya it's gonna be trouble."

Tasuki was speechless. "A… dragon?" He laughed. "You been drinkin' too much!"

"No, I haven't. It's really there. Couldn't believe it at first, but it's real. Eyes like cold fire and intelligent." He shuddered again. "If we don't deal with it quickly, it could be trouble fer th' stronghold…"

Tasuki stared in disbelief. There was no way that could be true. He almost snorted with laughter, but the look on Kouji's face silenced him. He finally spoke, "So… er… what're we gonna do 'bout it, then?"

"Dunno," Kouji replied. "But we gotta keep a close watch on it fer now… 'till it does somethin'."

Sorry for the extremely short chappy! And for not posting for so long… But chapter five will soon follow! And this isn't an empty promise, either! I just couldn't find any way to continue this chapter. Anyway, I planned the arrival for the end of chapter five, so there wasn't much else I could put up here. O So be pacient, please. D:

To Shinju-chan: You never discussed it with me later. What is iiiiiiiiiiiit? ;.;

To Wolfdemon-san: Thank you for your tip, but I think I'm going to use as little Japanese as possible. Less headaches for me, yay:3

Ever faithful and hoping no flames will come, Mie-chan.


	6. Volume One: Chapter Five

Yep! I'm starting to write this on the same day I posted chapter four! I REALLY wanted to write today, so here I am at nine-thirty at night beginning chapter five! After this I will begin the Chiya/ Tosuke story, so don't think I uploaded the wrong thing there. Don't worry; Ancient China will be back after a few chapters. :D And so, without further ado, I give you chapter five!

**Volume One: Chapter Five**

It was nearly sundown and Shizuka was sitting alone on the edge of the ramparts surrounding the bandit fortress. Her arms were wrapped delicately around her legs and she looked at the dying sun with the utmost tenderness. Her ruby orbs reflected the fiery red sun as it slowly descended the steps of the sky. She took no notice as someone quietly closed the door that lead to the interior of the stronghold and walked towards her.

"Dinner is ready… I thought you'd want to know," Aotsuki said softy. Shizuka took made no sign that she had heard the other girl. Aostuki sighed and sat down next to her friend. "It's not that bad… being here, I mean. We have to stay here for only a little while, okay? We'll be gone soon. On our own again. That's what you want, right?" Shizuka didn't move. "I know you don't want to do this… you don't think it's safe, but we're better off here. You know, they'd never look here-"

"Just shut up, okay!" Shizuka exploded. "How the hell could you know what I want! You can't manage your own self and you're trying to tell _me_ what to do! This whole thing's shit. We shouldn't be here. It's wrong."

"But-"

"No arguing. You _know_ it's only a matter of time before they start posting wanted sings. And I don't think these bandits grow their own food. Once they go down to the village and see the nice little prices they can get for us, do you think they'll let us stay _then_!"

"No," Aotsuki replied quietly. "I don't. You know I don't. But we can stay here for a while. A few days, no more. I'm going to dinner now." She got up and left through the same door she'd come through. Before closing the door she said, "You should come down to dinner. You won't be able to sleep, else." Shizuka grunted.

…

Neither Tasuki nor Kouji were at dinner that night. Cichiri ate a little and went to bed early, as did Aotsuki. Shizuka came in at the end of the meal, played with her food a bit and glared at anyone who so much as looked at her.

No one made a big deal of the two absences. After all, they had learned to accept that their leaders had some tasks that only they could do.

As it was, Tasuki and Kouji were approaching the cave where the dragon had been sighted. Not far from the cave, they could hear deep, slow, rasping breathing.

"It's asleep," Kouji murmured. "That's good. We don't know its temper yet."

They approached the entrance to the cave and with each step the breathing grew louder. They were standing right outside the mouth of the cave and the rasping breath was so loud it almost hurt. Curled inside was a long, scaly lizard-like beast. Its scales were an emerald green with streaks of deepest red and peony, flecks of blue and purple and nearly every other color. Its eyelids were a pale green that was so transparent that the two bandits could see glowing yellow eyes beneath the lids.

Then there came another sound. From far away, but growing steadily closer, they could hear singing. A young, female voice, sweet in the night and with an unusually low range. Suddenly the loud breath stopped. The dragon opened its eyes and let out a high whistling sound.

"There you are, my lovely!" called out the girl in a musical voice. The dragon made a crooning noise and then, for the first time, focused on Kouji and Tasuki. It let out a bellow of surprise and reared up to its full height. The girl was silhouetted in the light coming from outside the cave. "What is it, lovely?" she asked. Her ruby orbs danced in the moonlight and her short green hair flowed around her, framing her face. The full moon was directly behind her, showing her in a strange light. She stepped forward into the cave.

Waha! More evil cliff-hangers! XD Sorry 'bout that, people. Now will start the part of Chiya and Tosuke, so just you wait. Chichiri, Tasuki, Kouji, Shizuka, Kame, Aotsuki and the mysterious girl (to be called Ravaya) will be back in a few short chapters!

Until next time, your loyal authoress, Mie-chan


	7. Volume One: Part Two: Chapter One

Yay! n.n I'm finally updating:3 Just in case you've forgotten, this chappy starts the New World (a.k.a. the "real" – or Miaka's – world. But Miaka isn't in this story. 'Cos I dun' like her :o ) Ark with Chiya Yamigawa and Tosuke Tobiya. :3 And now, without further adieu, I give you… chapter six (which is actually chapter one of the Chiya/Tosuke plot)!

**Volume One: Part Two: Chapter One**

Chiya walked up the stairs to her school for yet another dull, regular day. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was kept in untidy braids in front of her ears and she had the dreary look of someone who had just awakened. She rubbed at her sleep-filled eyes which were, curiously, a shade of amethyst. That couldn't be natural. Brown… but maybe the light made them look purple?

She entered homeroom and took a seat, folding her arms up and laying her head on them. A boy walked up to her from behind, unnoticed by the girl. His hair was longer than hers by several inches and blond, with green eyes. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she started.

"Ohayoo, Zozu," she yawned.

"Ohayoo. Did you do the math homework?"

"Uh-huh…" She yawned again. "But you're not copying."

"But…! Ah, c'mon, please? I'll pay you back with something else… okay?"

"Fine…" She took out the assignment and handed to him. He thanked her happily and went over to his desk to copy. The homeroom teacher walked in and the class, which had been buzzing with conversation moments before, went quiet.

"Ohayoo, gozaimasu," he said.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," the students replied routinely.

"Well, now. Before we take roll, I have an announcement. We have a transfer student all the way from China. His mother took him and moved here after a sudden divorce from her husband, so be kind to him. He's had to deal with a lot lately." The teacher walked over to the door and slid it open. "Come in, then. This is Tobiya, Tosuke. Now, there's an empty seat next to Hito-kun – Zozu, could you raise your hand please? – why don't you take that one?"

He had long green hair tied back in a pony-tail and piercing red eyes. This couldn't be natural… right? He sat on Zozu's right, making him directly behind Chiya. She had sat up when the teacher had made the announcement and was now fighting the temptation to look back at the new boy.

Finally, she turned around to face Tosuke, who was looking at the wall with a bored expression. "Hi… I'm Yamigawa, Chiya." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and then said slowly, "Tobiya, Tosuke." She held out her hand and they shook. Then he looked back at the wall as if she had been mildly interesting, but nothing really worth his attention. He was cute, but he seemed rather snobbish and detached.

…

After school that day, a large crowd of girls formed around Tosuke. They kept on saying how sorry for him they were and that they hoped they could be friends and all this other meaningless fluff to cover the fierce female battle of who would be the girlfriend of this cute new find.

Chiya sighed and shook her head. Looks were one thing, but Tosuke was completely ignoring all the girls around him. He obviously didn't care.

……………………….

Yay! End chapter six/one:3 I know it's short but… it's still something… And anyway, Shi-chan was almost the only person to review. Suuu… yah. :o Hopefully a new chappy will come soon, but school is veeeeery difficult.


	8. Volume One: Part Two: Chapter Two

Wow… almost a whole year with no update. Sorry for deadness, anyone who… you know, still remembers/read this fic. xD Anyway, about to start sophomore year is high school so hopefully I'm a better writer, although my freshman English coarse was utter crap.

**Volume One: Part Two: Chapter Two**

Lessons were dull again that day, but at least Chiya got through. It was better to scrape by than to fail, after all. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school bell, and she stood up and stretched back. Turning around to face her closest friend, Zozu, she grinned and tapped him on the shoulder. "So, just what now is my reward? It had better be good this time – none of that I.O.U. crap like last time. Come on, treat me. There's an ice cream shop on the way home." She shouldered her school bag, which was heavy with the day's assignments, and got ready to leave.

"Fine, fine, I will. I guess you've helped me enough," the boy said, grumbling. He tossed too-long blond bangs out of his eyes with a slight shake of his head and readied himself quickly.

At that moment, Tosuke brushed passed them, his shoulder bumping Chiya's. She glared at his back and called out, "Hey, at least say sorry!" The teacher had packed up and left quickly for his "appointment" – which meant he was seeing his girlfriend again – making it safe for her to be not quite as nice to the new student as he would like. But Tosuke didn't turn around – either he didn't hear or he didn't care. Chiya frowned after him, looking grumpy.

"Come on, then," Zozu said impaciently. "If I'm taking all the trouble to not only treat you, but walk you home, then you should at least move quickly."

She rolled her eyes. "You're my next door neighbor. We walk home together _every_ day, idiot."

It was easy for her to forget all about the new transfer student once she and Zozu had set off, talking about the day and things in general that concerned them – they had been best friends all their lives and yet somehow Chiya's making fun of Zozu's height never really grew old. They always had something to talk about and had never really seriously fought. It was a good friendship, but one that would meet unsuspected hardships.

…

Tosuke made his way quickly from the school building, his breathing sharp and heavy. His health was still critical – a deficiency he would have to change if he was to continue here. He coughed into his hand, feeling his temperature rise. But that wasn't saying much, as he was always cold in this place. It chilled him far too much for a little fever heat to bother him too much. It would pass, as it always did, and the bone-numbing chill would seep in again.

He made his way slowly home, although he was moving as quickly as he could, and collapsed as soon as he was inside. But there was no mother here to take care of him, a contradiction to the teacher's words. He lived here. Alone.

………………

Mmkay, well, hope that was alright. '-';; Know it's short (as always), but at least it's here?

Also, I have up pictures of some of my characters. They're kinda old (like… a year xD ), though. Ff won't let me post them, so please visit my DA mie-tanuki. and note me (I don't think I have NR pics up there, but I'm not sure) or talk to me on Gaia (my sn is Mie-tanuki).


End file.
